


Oh, Goddess, hear my prayer; receive them into a twinkling star

by royalblade



Series: FE3H SETETH CONTENT [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 9, back on my seteth shit again, established relationship btw, im MAD byleth didn't get a dancing cut scene, kissing beneath a starlit sky, makin wishes on the Goddess Tower, so thats fixed in this fic, technically after my last seteth fic but both can stand alone, this time: shenanigans during the grand ball, unbetaed as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalblade/pseuds/royalblade
Summary: Beside him Seteth laid back, tilting his head to stare up at the sky. Byleth turned to watch him, his collar was still partially unbuttoned, showing the hollow of his throat, his eyes reflected the light from the heavens above, and Byleth found himself itching to touch him again.-Byleth and Seteth visit the Goddess Tower to make a wish one wintry night.





	Oh, Goddess, hear my prayer; receive them into a twinkling star

Music and cheer still bled from the hall into the dim courtyard; where shadows swathed the buildings, lovingly caressed the cobblestone, and the glow from the lights of the ballroom painted streaks of warmth across the wintered grass.

Byleth was walking away from the festivities within the Great Hall, he measured his steps evenly, swift, but not as to seem like he was in a hurry to escape the chaos of the Grand Ball. 

A shadowed movement within the dimness caught his attention right before he heard a familiar voice, “Professor, it’s rather dark out here to be wandering alone” 

Byleth started, and then relaxed. “Seteth,”

Seteth emerged from the shadows of the looming buildings, and as he stepped into the warm light his face was painted by the colors from the Great Hall. Like an oil painting, his eyes gleamed gently, and his face was patterned in dark and light. 

“Dodging the festivities?”

Byleth grinned, “That would imply I never attended the ball in the first place.”

Seteth took a step forward; close enough to touch, but Byleth hands remained at his sides, fingers itching to run his hands down the front of his chest or hold Seteth’s graceful calloused hands. “Would the favorite professor not be missed? You seemed to have quite the entourage in there”

“Would you not be missed? Surely there’s someone who desires to dance with the right hand of the Archbishop”

“Perhaps I will be, but when I saw my dearest professor wandering off, I was naturally curious.”  
As Seteth speaks he makes the first move; a hand on Byleth's right shoulder, it drifts up slowly as he talks, and comes to rest near the base of his throat, thumb on his cheek, and palm resting against his pulse 

Byleth leaned into his touch just a little, warning bells in the back of his mind remind him that he is outside, in public, where any student could see, but Seteth is dark and defined in the shadow, light creeping past his hair and cheek from the lights in the ballroom.

“Then come with me,” Byleth grabbed Seteth’s hand and gave it a small squeeze, “I’m very curious about someplace in particular.”

“Oh?” Seteth asked, a smile coloring the end of his word, but Byleth had already turned and began pulling Seteth along; through the alleyways and into a back entrance to the west wing of the cathedral. 

Byleth walked fast enough to occasionally jerk their hands, making Seteth stumble, and he laughed as Seteth cursed. They hurried through courtyards and up stone stairs, passing in the shadows of the monastery walls, hidden from the sky’s great embrace.

As Byleth turned a corner he was suddenly jerked back as Seteth dug his heels into the rough cobble and pulled on their joined hands. Byleth’s back hit the cool stone wall and he grunted, Seteth loomed over him, his other arm leaned against the wall, pinning Byleth in. 

“Slow down,” He said lowly, irritation sharpening his tone. 

A thrill ran down Byleth spine as he tried to control his breath. He tilted his head back against the stone, bearing his throat and smirking up at Seteth, “Getting tired old man?” 

Seteth narrowed his eyes and Byleth laughed, he quickly leaned up and kissed Seteth’s nose before dropping to a crouch and weaving out of Seteth’s arms. Seteth reached out a hand to try and catch him but Byleth spun away too fast.

“Catch me Seteth!” Byleth called in the cold night air before turning and racing away to his destination, the Goddess Tower.

“Damn you,” Seteth hissed behind him, but Byleth was quickly assured by the sound of quick footsteps close behind. 

The world narrowed down into fine points as Byleth ran: the thudding on his feet on cobblestone, the thin air in his lungs, and the gleam of cold starlight above. Byleth felt Garreg Mach’s age keenly as he raced through its ancient halls. The wind rushing past his ears seemed to laugh and whisper past secrets too distorted to be understood beyond their simple mirth. 

Finally the Goddess Tower was within grasp, Byleth pressed his hands against the doors of the tower as his momentum flew him up the past few steps. Seteth was a step behind, he pressed up against Byleth, pinning him to the door, and breathing heavily in his ear.

“The Goddess Tower? What are we? Students?”

Byleth shivered at the discrepancy of the cold winter air and Seteth’s hot breath in his ear, he leaned his head back against Seteth’s shoulder, “Come up with me, the gatekeeper told me this was a tradition.”

“A popular one, yes. The students believe any wish made here on this night, will become true.” Seteth said, hands landing at Byleth's waist. “We may go up if you’d like.”

Seteth took a step back as Byleth opened the door, and as they stepped inside the dark interior Seteth pulled out a key ring and locked the door. “Privacy,” he said, “and the students shouldn’t be up here anyways, it could be a liability.”

The interior of the tower was eerily silent, steeped in shadows and dust. As they ascended Byleth ran his hand along the wall, trying to memorize the grooves in the stonework. At the top was an open crenellation. Byleth’s gaze immediately turned skyward towards the stars, unshadowed by the monasteries' spires. 

Seteth joined his side and tilted his head up to watch wispy clouds dance between the stars  
“This is your first time up here, isn’t it?”

Byleth nodded, studying the stars and the clouds and the deep deep indigo of the night. The winter air made the sky crisp and rich. Like a velvet tapestry or spilled wine; the stars were pinpricks of impossibly pure light, akin to no other wordly creation but their own selves.

A flicker of movement in the corner of Byleth’s eye made him snap back to attention, Seteth was tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, watching Byleth with sweet eyes and longing. 

Byleth felt warmth curl in his heart, “Now don’t look at me like that.”

“Hmm?”

“Like you want to touch me but aren’t allowed to.” Byleth turned to face Seteth.

Seteth smiled fondly, his voice warming the air between him. “Am I though? I seem to recall you running away earlier tonight.”

Byleth brought his hands to cup Seteth’s face and pulled him down for a kiss, his lips were cool and soft and his mouth tasted like the champagne Byleth had watched him sip from across the ballroom nearly an hour ago. When Byleth drew back Seteth’s eyes were warm amongst the cold air, and they shined with the starlight through the dimness. 

“My dear Byleth,” He spoke softly after a moment of quiet, “may I have this dance?”

Byleth placed his hand in Seteth’s. “And how did you know I saving one, just for you?”

“I had a hunch.” 

Byleth slid his hand down Seteth’s side and curled his fingers around his waist, they joined their hands and Seteth began to lead them, slowly dancing circles around the crenellation. Dancing with Seteth was easy, unlike the stiff posturing of the Grand Ball they were united by common desire. Lazily drifting across the stone, being held by someone who loved you, savoring the soft starlight on your face; was easy, familiar, and oh so captivating. 

“Ready?” Seteth’s warm voice shook him from his reverie, and Byleth only had time to blink before Seteth dipped him low. His breath caught in his throat and despite himself Byleth instinctually clutched at Seteth’s sleeve. Seteth grinned and leaned their foreheads together, “I’m not going to drop you.”

His hair fell curtained around their faces, and his verdant eyes were warm, like a forest, or an emerald, or something else beautiful and strong and eternal that someone more eloquent than Byleth would be able to come up with.

Byleth’s mind went blank for a moment, “I… I know.” 

Still he gripped Seteth tighter, and when they pressed their lips together beneath the dark sky Byleth slipped a hand into Seteth’s hair and pulled him closer. They stayed still for a moment, long enough that Byleth lost track of where they were as he chased the last tastes on champagne on Seteth’s tongue, and long enough that his grip slackened; letting Seteth hold him tighter. Seteth broke the kiss first, he pulled Byleth upright as Byleth chased his lips, wrapping his arms around Seteth’s neck; yearning to be closer. The winter air was icy on Byleth’s skin, but inside he was warm, burning up under Seteth’s smile and wandering hands. 

Byleth ran his fingers through the back of Seteth's hair, followed the curve of his skull down to his high collared tunic and slipped a finger against his bare skin. Byleth pulled the fabric a bit, before beginning to undo the buttons along the front of Seteth’s tunic 

Seteth laughed lightly, breaking their kiss much toByleth’s displeasure, he caught Byleth’s hands, “It’s nearly snowing out here, you’d have me freeze to death?”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Byleth answered, pressing his fingers against Seteth’s throat. 

Seteth smiled his impossibly fond smile again, one sweet and small, and Byleth found his eyes drifting again.

“You wanted to make a wish here, didn’t you? Let’s fulfill the tradition for your sake, then we can go somewhere else.”

Byleth stepped away some what regrettably, but Seteth placed a hand on Byleth’s lower back and guided him forward. He stepped close to the edge of the tower, carefully sitting and letting his legs hang over the side. Byleth joined him, and they wedged themselves between the merlons. 

Byleth glanced over the edge of the tower, beyond his feet the mountains looked small, and the rest of the monastery was a winding oil painting; dripping in shadow. He followed the streets with his eyes, they looked so simple from above, like lines drawn in the sand, but Byleth knew in person they were intimidating and mazelike. Not for the first time he wondered if this was how Sothis saw the world, just a series of sandcastles carved out along the shore by children. 

Beside him Seteth laid back, tilting his head to stare up at the sky. Byleth turned to watch him, his collar was still partially unbuttoned, showing the hollow of his throat, his eyes reflected the light from the heavens above, and Byleth found himself itching to touch him again. 

Instead he laid back next to Seteth, stared up at the same sky as every other creature in Fodlan, and traced the constellations with his eyes. 

“Have you been here before?” Byleth asked softly. The stillness made him feel as though he couldn’t break the starlit spell that had fallen upon the earth at that moment.

Seteth stared up at the sky, “Of course, Lady Rhea often comes here to commune.” 

“No, I mean like this; on the night of the ball, with someone.”

“No, no I haven’t. I didn’t come here as a student, but many of my graduated colleagues speak well of it, and of course I know of the tradition.”

Byleth turned to look at Seteth, “Then you get to make the first wish.”

“Very well.” Seteth was silent for a minute, “I wish for the school year will end without incident, without more loss or conflict.” 

Byleth smiled, “Then I wish that we all survive to make it to the Millennium Festival, and that everyone in this year will be there and be merry.”

Seteth propped himself up on an arm and looked down at Byleth, “How noble of you.”

Byleth reaches out to catch his undone collar and pull him closer, “I’m just really curious about the festivities, I have never been to a festival supposedly so grand before.”

Seteth’s laugh was warm against his face, “And here I thought you might be anxious for the future.”

“Me? Of course not, I could take on any foe it throws at me.” 

Seteth chuckled again as Byleth pulled him closer, sighing gently under the starlit winter sky.

**Author's Note:**

> When i saw that byleth didn't have an animation for the ball i was SHOCKED, APPALLED, and most of all LONGING FOR SETETH. Now i have him in my army and he beats ppl to death with his mace, so like, a win for the gays ya know. 
> 
> I had to look up way more castle terminology than i should have lol, so a "crenelation" is one of those towers with the stone blocks(merlons) on the top every couple feet that create a sawtooth pattern. we learn new stuff every day huh?
> 
> The title is from Cyril's prayer for Jeralt, the full quote is as follows:  
"Oh, Goddess, hear my prayer. Please receive this beloved person. When the cold rain washes the body, when the bird and wolf announce the dawn... Receive them into your blue blood. Receive them into a twinkling star."  
I really enjoy world building like this and knew i had to include it some how! 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading, Seteth lovers, stay frosty(just as if u were under a winter sky making out with ur beloved)


End file.
